


Unravel

by Something_Dysfunctional



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aggressive!Levi, Chaptered, Dominance, Eren is like a puppy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Dysfunctional/pseuds/Something_Dysfunctional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Paralyzed by the fact that I've changed,<br/>In a paradise filled with nothing but unrecoverable things,<br/>Please remember me..."</p><p>Eren knows what he is, knows what he wants. So... will he get it?<br/>Two-parter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on "I Wanna Know", but I went on a Tokyo Ghoul binge watch the other day, and the MUSIC just got to me more than usual.  
> So, I decided to go into the actual SnK universe and delve into the minds of Levi and Eren. I didn't want to view Eren as some little piss baby who flailed and freaked out. I wanted an Eren who knew what he wanted, even if he was like a pup. But was calculating and precise. And since I've never written a "Domineering" character, this should be fun to do for Levi. 
> 
> Let my fingers itch this one out.

All I wanted was him. From the very moment I set my eyes on him.   
  
  
\-- 

 

In this desolate world of survival, fighting, blood and tears, I was raised on fear. Very little time for happiness and freedom. But there was always hope. I remember seeing it when I was ten years old and watching the Corps set off for a scouting mission. I wanted to BE them. To at least go out from the walls and see the outside world, even if it meant me not coming back. I remember seeing all the soldiers, men and women, with grim faces and set jaws. I eagerly watched, hands wrapped around the straps around my shoulders that held the fire wood for my home, tightening as each horse passed by. My adopted sister stood beside me, silent and observing like she always did. When I saw the golden Commander, I grinned largely, knowing my eyes were wide and my face alight.

 

His name was Erwin Smith and the epitome of perfection in a leader. He lead the Survey Corps into the wilderness to seek new lands and Titan movements. He had cast a glance my way, a shadow of emotion crossing over his features, and then set back into his role. It was almost as if he didn't want to see me. Or any of the people that resided behind the Walls. I furrowed my brow then as a brown gelding passed through my vision, a short stature of a man sat upon it like he was regal. It snapped my attention back and I felt my stomach churn. The man was pale with inky black hair like a raven's and fringed to part over his forehead. The underpart was buzzed. His eyebrows were thin and narrowed over a pair of the palest of gray eyes that were almost bored. But they cut right into my ten year old vision. He meant business and no nonsense. I remembered who he was. Commander Erwin's right-hand man. 

Corporal Levi. 

That was the person who inspired me to join the Corps. He was known as Humanity's Strongest. Took down the most Titan's without a flinch nor emotion. His attacks and kills were clean-cut and sharp. Corporal was wildly known in the Walls. Before tragedy struck the Shiganshina district, before I saw my mother eaten alive by a Titan, I knew then and there that the man who rode in the streets was important to me. And I intended to keep it that way. 

 

\-- 

 

Being part of the 104th Squad, we all were still immature at some things but then again, we were ranking fifteen to sixteen years old. When left to one's own devices, the boys and girls find sexual awakenings in some form and arms of someone. Myself, I strayed away from them because I wanted Levi. I don't think of it as discovering it as being gay, I just knew that I loved him from afar. Even if he was a woman, I would still feel the same way. As people flitted to one bunk to another, straying behind the buildings or stalls, I simply envisioned being with the Corporal. Yes, I was still a virgin, but I watched everyone and learned. Whispered stories among my comrades during dinner in the mess hall and descriptive motions allowed me to pick how to perfect it. Kissing, however, I was still uneasy with. I never practiced on anyone for I didn't know who had been with whom. I wrote down everything and dissected everything carefully. Once I became apart of the Special Recon Squad due to my shifting Titan powers, I was now under the care of the man. Even if I did sleep in the basement and often chained up, I knew he was doing it for a special reason. Levi wasn't cruel, just cautious. 

 

Every once in awhile, he actually was not that bad. He kept to himself, even though his squad members were close to him. I did feel a crawl of jealousy whenever Miss Petra would come beside him, laughing softly and casually touch him on the arm during maneuver practices and drills. I made sure to try and get him to take notice of me. I cleaned better than anyone in the castle, stayed quiet, was punctual and polite and drove hard into learning my 3D Gear and even acknowledged Auror with up-most respect even though he kissed Levi's ass a lot. I was the ideal solider coming up in my mind's eye. 

 

How it came to be one evening, to the surprise of me, I was diligently wiping down the table in the small dinning room by firelight and minding my own business. I heard footfalls in the stone hall and looked up briefly in the shadowed hallway. Levi walked by with a stack of papers in his hand, glancing over them. I ducked my head quickly and scrubbed harder. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. _'Just keep focusing on the grain...,'_ I told myself, swiping with flourish. The steps ceased and then my heart stopped. "Oy, Eren." I lifted my head while keeping my face neutral. A solid mask like Levi does when he faces anyone. "Yes, sir?," I replied in a level tone. His silver eyes flickered over the table and then around the room. "Did you clean the entire place?," he asked with no changing of his voice, a lull of monotonous air. "Yes, sir. I did. I'm almost done. I have to snuff out the fire in the kitchen and then I'm finished. I can walk myself down to the basement. Erd is down there to lock me up properly," I told him, bowing my head. "Hnn. Good job, Jeager. Actually, I told Erd to move your things to another room down the hall from me. I think you've earned it." I gaped at him then, eyes wide with disbelief. 

 

"Wow... uhm, thank you, Corporal, sir," I managed to get out while wringing my rag in nervousness. "It's no big deal. Hurry up and get to bed. Your room is the third down on the right. You have ten minutes," he stated with a wave of his hand, but not before looking at me with a look I couldn't describe. I could read Levi somewhat with his stoic expressions, but something around his mouth and the crease of his forehead seemed to have soften some. He turned and walked back into the darkness, leaving me with a flush scorching my cheeks and neck. He was actually kinda kind to me! Eager to please, I rushed into the kitchen real quick with an idea. Levi would take tea before bed. I decided to do that for him. I rushed brewing the black tea he favored so much, wiping his tea cup carefully on a small saucer. He normally took it without anything, but I had something up my sleeve.

 

Carefully taking the cup, a spoon with a linen napkin and the hot pot on a tray, I walked up the stone stairs to his hall after putting out the fire. I stopped by the new room I had. I rushed in changing, struggling a little with my straps, but got into a pair of loose tan slacks and a long-sleeved dark green shirt for comfort. I rummaged through my knapsack for the secret ingredients. Special wares were scarce these days because of how expensive they were. I pulled out a small satchel that held lavender and tiny ceramic jar of honey. Mikasa had managed to get them for me as a fourteenth birthday present last year before we had graduated from boot camp. The lavender I knew was a special gift. My mother carried that scent with her. And now, I was going to give it to Levi in his tea as a gift from myself. A small smile crossed my face as I placed the bag in the teapot. I gathered my courage and made my way to his door silently. I stood there for a moment, swallowed thickly, and balancing the tray, I knocked gently with my free hand on the thick wooden surface. 

 

"Come in." 

God, that voice... 

_'Be a man, Eren. You got this.'_

 

I grasped the cool iron-wrought handle and pushed forward. The stony interior of the Corporal's room with lit with some candles. Sitting at his large desk with more paperwork and quills, was the man that I was infatuated with. His head was bent, the golden light shining on his inky black hair. It made his pale skin warm and inviting. His shirt sleeves were rolled up on his arms, showing the strength in them with slight veins. The cravat was gone and his collarbones peeked out from his collar. My mouth suddenly got dry. Shit. "Uuuhhh, Corporal, sir? I brought you some tea," I said in tiny voice. What a way to sound manly there. Levi looked up at me from behind his bangs with that blank face of his. "Did you now?," he proposed lightly. I nodded and walked to his desk, placing the tray down. "Should help you sleep. So, uhm, yeah. Good night, sir," I saluted at him and turned on my heel to the door. _'Your job is done. Go, go, go, go!,'_ my inner voice urged. "Where are you going? Come back here," Levi snapped behind my back. I faltered and turned some. I felt like my tongue was too thick in my mouth so I simply nodded and walked back carefully and sat down in the free chair before him. "Did I do something wrong?," I asked, terrified.

 

"Did I fucking say that you did? Jesus, you're wound up tighter than Erwin's asshole. Relax. I wanna see if you did a decent job on this," he supplied with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Oh. Okay," I said meekly. Levi poured the tea slowly and then paused, sniffing some. "What's that smell?" I bit back a smile. "A surprise. See that little jar? Add it to the tea. I know you don't like sweets but it'll make it really good," I offered. Levi frowned some. Picking up the spoon, he dipped it in the jar and pulled out the thick substance. "Where the hell did you get this honey? It's rather pricey at market," he drawled, placing the silverware in his cup and turned it slowly. "Mikasa gave it to me last year. Birthday gift." 

 

"And you wanted to give it to me?"

 

"... yes, sir...," I mumbled, now ashamed. He was eerily quiet, the clink-clink of the delicate cup meeting the spoon. I focused my attention on the wall behind him, my brain going a mile a minute. A moment of a lifetime seemed to pass and then I heard his gulping. The cup was placed down on the saucer, bringing me out of my reverie. I stared at the man as he leaned back against his chair. His hooded eyes were closed and shoulders lax. I didn't want to say anything so I kept still, twisting my fingers together tightly. Soon, he sighed deeply and opened up those eyes to me. "Not bad, Jeager," he hummed lightly. A tingle shot up my spine at how thick and velvet-sounding Levi's voice was. "Thank you, sir," I thanked him. I stood up and saluted once more.

"Good night," I said and went to the door. 

A pause. 

"Good night, Eren." 

A wave of warmth flooded in my chest. I smiled so hard it hurt my cheeks as I shut the door behind me. 

\-- 

 

A couple of days later was met with dark gray skies and rain that fell steadily but soft. I watched it through the stables, inhaling the scent of it mingled with the smell of hay, oats, and horse. I went back to brushing out one of the horses mane, a sturdy strawberry-colored mare. Her name was Daisy, a funny name I gave her because of her mane, the shade of blonde that was so light. Her dark muzzle rubbed against my arm, wanting the carrot I hid in my back pocket. I knew she could smell it. I grinned at her. "Give me a moment, girl. You got a wicked knot here," I told her. She nickered and whooshed air at me. The lull of the horses made me feel at ease and the stillness gave me a sense of peace. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't know there was someone in the stable with me. When I heard a light whinny, I looked over Daisy's sloped back and heard low talking. 

 

Curious, I gave her the carrot and patted her on the neck while dropping my brush. I pressed forward and stopped once I heard Levi. He was in the fourth stall down. I peered around the third one, seeing him smoothing back his brown bay's face. Seeing him with the creature made my knees go weak. He was so kind to his horse. However, the creature knew I was near by. I tended to spoil the bay from time to time. It raised it's face and snorted, catching my scent. "Damn!," I hissed to myself. Levi turned around, eyes narrowing once he saw me. "Jeager. What are you doing here?," he snapped. "I was brushing out my horse, sir. Sorry for interrupting," I apologizing, raising my hands as a sign of forgiveness. He sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "It's fine. No harm in that. I got bored being stuffed up inside. Hanji tends to go manic when it rains because she's cooped up. I find horses to be better company than the maniacal talking of a Titan-loving-freak." I laughed some. "I agree, sir. I'll go back to Daisy then-" 

 

"... Daisy?" 

"Yes, sir. That's the name I gave her." 

"Well, it's better than something shitty." 

 

I quirked a smile at him and went back to my horse. I picked back up my brush and started on her back to rump. I felt like someone was watching me during my task. Raising my eyes, I saw Levi standing against the beam of the stall, arms crossed over his chest. He stared, watching me closely. I said nothing and continued the brushing, that familiar heat rising on my face. The rain continued to pour down as we stayed in the stable, the comfortable silence between us like a security blanket. And I welcomed it.

\-- 

 

From then, Levi and I seemed to fall into a routine of easiness around one another. Nightly, I brought him tea and sometimes, he let me stay, reading over plans and reports. Through the day, he gave out pointers to me during drills and corrected anything I might have done wrong. During meals, I sat across from him like usual but every once in awhile, I'd look up from my bangs and would see him staring at me, those long fingers wrapped around his cup in his usual fashion, an arm slung over his chair as the rest of the Recon talked away. One night, I dared stuck my tongue at him cheekily and a corner of his mouth went up some. A thrill shot through me at his attempt of a smile at me. He mouthed the word, "Brat", at me and I gladly took it. I liked these moments with him. It gave me some ease of heart. I hoped it did the same with him. Soon, it would come together. In a way I didn't imagine. 

\-- 

 

After my shower, I walked back to my room with a towel around my shoulders. I had earlier dropped of the Corporal's tea and had excused myself to bathe. I felt the creep of slumber behind my eyes. Opening the door, I yawned largely, scratching my stomach and flopped gracefully on the feathered-down mattress. It sure beat the old one I had in the basement. I stretched lazily and looked out the small window, seeing the full moon winking at me through the blackness. I turned over and snuggled into my pillow, rubbing my face in it. Then, I picked up the smell lingering in the fabric. Lavender. I started, gripping my pillow tightly. This was new... I inhaled deeply, the scent traveling from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Only two people knew the love I had for the flower and one of them wasn't here. The other one was three doors down. I blushed hotly and my skin prickled. A stirring began in my lower stomach, a wave I was very familiar with. I moaned and buried my face, my hips stuttering slightly into my bed. The sweet gesture made me feel good and wanting Levi more. In my mind, I kept seeing those piercing wintry eyes and the pale thin lips the color of peaches. I wonder if they tasted like them. Choking a whimper, I twisted on my side, a lone hand traveling down my hips to where my wakening erection was pressing against my pajama pants. Would he be kind or rough? Demanding? I knew he was strong and the idea of him holding me down in his bed made my arousal spike further. I gripped my cock through the fabric and started rubbing it slowly, savoring it. But it wasn't the same because it wasn't Levi doing it. I sat up, hair disheveled and panting. That's it. 

 

I hauled myself out of bed, straightened my pants and made my way to the Corporal's door. I willed my erection to go down some as I breathed deep and exhaled slowly. Careful, now. I knocked on his door. "Come in," Levi said. I entered and saw that he was in the process of putting some books away on a bookshelf, clad in black pants and his white button down, the picture of comfort. "Sir. Sorry for interrupting you," I apologized. Levi shrugged and straightened up. He glanced at me and raised a fine brow. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?" I curled my hands into fists by my sides and bit down on my bottom lip. "I should. But I realized that something was different. My pillow. It smells like lavender." Levi walked around his desk, arms slack by his sides as he stared with an unwavering look. Something flickered across his fine, handsome features like a shadow. "Hmm, really?," he mused. "What makes you think it has something to do with me?" 

 

"There's two people in this world that know I like that smell. And one of them isn't here in this castle," I said lowly, frowning a little. Levi then leaned against the wooden surface casually, leaning back on his hands. "I see. You found out my little gesture. I thought it was something nice to do for you since you've been behaving quite well here lately," he said lightly. I stood straighter, straightening my back. "A reward for your dog, eh?," I countered back. Levi smirked darkly. "Might say that. But go back to bed, Eren. You're too young to play this game." I blinked rapidly. I was shell-shocked. "G-game?," I stammered out. Levi heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his ebony locks. "Eren... time goes slow here. I know you're bored here at the castle- hell, I know I am. But if you've forgotten, the counsel is keeping you here because they see you as a threat. A Titan boy. And if you're forgetting even further, there's a war outside these Walls and there is no time, period, for what's going through your mind about me." 

 

"S-s-so all the nice gestures, th-the pointers during training, my pillow, just everything you've done for me is to, what, keep me at bay?! My anger?!!," I hissed bitterly at him, feeling pissed off. Levi's face was still as the moon in the sky, pale and unmoving. "Yes. I wanted you to also feel like you are human. Not the monster everyone sees you as inside the cities and Walls. That you're normal-" 

"That doesn't EXPLAIN to me WHY you're being so damn nice! Or maybe you're throwing a bone of sympathy at me?," I leered, taking a step backward. I felt like a pure idiot. 

 

The candles flickered their light on the Corporal's eyes. They glinted at me like they had the first night I met him. "Well, fuck this and also sir, FUCK YOU," I spat, whirling around and yanked the door open. I threw over my shoulder at him, "Next time you wanna keep a dog by your side, some faithfulness is needed and not a lead on. And I think I just lost it in you. Don't come near me again," with much piss and vinegar I could muster. Like a crack of a whip, the door shut firmly with a pale hand and a arm shoved my against my back, pinning me there and pulled my left arm up in a vice grip. I spluttered and fought against the strong, warm body behind me. He had gotten a hold of my right shoulder and threw his weight on it. 

 

A hot breath rushed in my ear, steely and cold. "Now listen to me, you little shit-stain, and actually  _fucking_ listen. Did you not understand me? At ALL? We... we are not allowed feelings. We are soldiers. Pawns. Nothing more. Anything is false and stale like that shitty brown bread they send to us. You want out? There's only one way and it's being eaten by a fifteen-foot humanoid that kills everything. As this life cycle continues, we're born, we fight, we die. Nothing in-between for us PIGS. However-" he paused, a nose pressing against my lower ear. "I don't want to lead you on because it will hurt us both. Fuck the age barrier. That doesn't exist much. I want you to be as normal as I can possibly make it for you, Eren," he breathed, clenching my arm. I gritted my teeth as my blood pressure boiled. "I don't care about being NORMAL," I stressed. "I just... I just wanted to be beside you. That's all I ever wanted since I first saw you when I was little," I lamely finished. Levi sighed, his breath ruffling the hair at the base of my neck. It tingled.

 

"You put your whole life in my hands, Jeager. At the tender age of childhood. What a twisted way for fucking you up, isn't it?," Levi taunted somewhat. I jerked back against him, wanting to get out of his grasp. "Let me GO!" 

 

"Not until you straighten up and calm down, brat," Levi told me sternly, pressing harder against me. I swallowed thickly. It would be like this for me to get aroused at how strong he was. I could feel sweat gathering at the small of my spine. "Then tell me that it was worth it. The time... we got to spend together... and that you weren't playing me," I whispered. Tears smartened in my eyes. I couldn't take it if it was all a lie. "Because... sir, I don't think I can let it go really. It would still hurt me even if we did stay away from each other...," I trailed off with a small, watery tone. I was torn of hating him, wanting him, and just to hide in my bed forever. Levi stood still. We were motionless, our breathing the only evidence in that room of two conflicted people. Well, in my case, it felt only like one and I was the star of it. "Don't press me, boy," Levi murmured.

 

"... what if... I... wanted to...?"  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hue, hue, hue, hhhuuueee...  
> >:]
> 
> I didn't say I was going to let you off THAT easy, did I, gentle readers?
> 
> Comments make me write faster! *wiggles fingers* FOR SCIENCE.


End file.
